No Matter What!
by xReapZz
Summary: "You think I'll die! You really think that by putting my life on the line like this, I'll die!" His teeth grounded hard. "I'll kill them all.." Mikasa saw Eren's tears flow, even though he was facing the island of their old home. "Every last FUCKING one... I'll kill all of them!" Eren/Mikasa - Jaeger/Ackerman, Rated T for now, In-Progress, 1,000 words per chapter xD


"Kaa-san..."

Eren's bloody eyes widened as he heard a girl groan, the titan's stomach acids slowly devouring her body.

'Kaa-san...' Eren suddenty thought.

"K-Kaa...-san... help me.." She said.

Suddenly, flashbacks of Eren as a child playing with his mother. The brightest smile, he thought, only a mother could have. He placed his index finger of each hand inside each end of his mouth, closed his eyes and pulled. His eyes were closed, and his mother began to giggle. Eventually, her bright laugh emerged and Eren stopped what he was doing, astonished by the noise he heard. He'd never heard anything so beautiful in his life. A mother's laugh.

"It... hurts..."

The girl sunk further and further down, almost half her body completely demolished by the acid.

Eren snapped out of the flashback and tears formed, swishing around the blood of his face, so he couldn't tell if it were ocular fluids or the blood.

"K-...Kaa..." Alas, the girl finally sunken under.

"N-No..." Was the sound emerging from the bowels of Eren.

"**Stop**!" He screamed, causing a rumbling in the titan's stomach.

"**God** **_DAMNIT_**!" Eren's hands pounded into the acids.

"I haven't finished yet! I won't be killed here, not** now**!" He screamed, what used to be his left arm reaching up the throat of the titan.

His arm was bitten off by the titan, but he envisioned himself reaching out, grabbing the outside world.

"I'LL...** I'LL KILL YOU ALL! EVERY SINGLE LAST ****_FUCKING_**** ONE OF YOU! ALL OF YOU MOTHER ****_FUCKERS_****!**"

Just then, a titan's arm emerged from the current titan, and he stumbled, eventually falling over. It's stomach imploded and a titan with Eren's hairstyle and eye color emerged, screaming the most terrifying, bone-grinding sound you could ever imagine. It's mind was racing

I'll kill you.

I'll kill you all.

The titan looked at another, and it screamed, running towards it and slamming it's fist into the other titan's face, a bone-smashing sound coming out of it. He got up, and stomped on his face.

Squish. **Splat**. Crunch. _PLuuch._

He screamed again, showing titans around him his place of dominance.

Meanwhile...

His possessed face twisted into an inhuman smile as he looked down.

"**I'll kill you all.**"

Armin's arm was over Eren's shoulder, his eyes wide as always, looking at him in shock.

"E-Eren?..."

Slowly but surely, his eyes were wide open.

Eren looked around to see he was surrounded by titans, Mikasa taking the front, and Armin holding Eren's arms around his shoulders.

"What are you.. talking about?" Armin's eyes were shaking, compared to Eren's hands which were shaking as well.

"I..." He gasped. "...had the _worst_ dream..." He looked down at his thumb. Was that... really a dream?

Eren got up and limped towards Mikasa. "Eren!" She yelped as soon as she felt his hand on her shoulder, to which she immediately hugged Eren. "Stop being so soft, Mikasa..." He muttered, hugging her back.

A few seconds later, Mikasa let go and turned around. "Leave it to me, Eren... I'll..." She trailed off, realizing just how many titans there were. "...I-I'll take care of this, Eren... take Armin and run."

Eren's eyes widened, and then his teeth ground. "Stop palying hero, you _idiot!_" He yelled, grabbing her collar and shaking her. "YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT_ ALIVE!_" Mikasa's eyes widened, completely stunned at what he said, until, "SO WHAT'S THE POINT OF MY _LAST_ FAMILY MEMBER DYING LIKE THIS, _**HUH?!**_" Eren yelled in anger, tears streaming down his face. Mikasa, on the other hand, was shocked, completely shooken and cold to the bone ."Wh...Eren..." She uttered, holding back tears. "I _NEED_ YOU, MIKASA!" He yelled, their eyes finally locking completely.

"E...Eren..." She looked down, letting a few tears hit the ground. "...I-I'm sorry..." Eren shook her some more while Armin tried to pull Eren off of her. "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE SORRY, BUT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, RIGHT NOW WE CAN'T FIGHT, WE GOTTA_ RUN!_" Eren's chest tightened and time slowed as he saw a huge, enormous fist above Mikasa. _Mikasa. Run._

Eren threw Mikasa to the side and jumped out of the way.

_Mikasa._

_Run._

_Fuck it... I never wanted her to see this, but...if the titan thing... if it's a dream, we're screwed!_ It's the last chance I got! Eren bit his thumb and a huge cloud of smoke BOOMED, skin and flesh stretching and attaching out of thin air, forming a titan.

_Run, Mikasa, **Run!**_

"Grrrrrrrr..." A low growl shook the floor, as Mikasa and Armin's wide eyes stared up at the titan before them.

"**GrraaAH!**" The titan let out a blood-curdling scream as it's fist swung towards a titan's face, a sickening crunch as his fist made contact.

Putting both of the titan's arms to his side and doing a sort of mad pose, he screams.

"**GRRRAAAAAHHH!**"

"Armin..." Mikasa muttered, even when she was deadpanned. "It's... It's Eren, just like from the time before!" And Armin's body shook. As Armin was screaming in disbelief to Mikasa, images were flashing through her head as she stared at one of the titan Eren's eyes.

* * *

YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!

_If you want to live, FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! YOU WON'T WIN UNLESS YOU FIGHT!_

_I'll be okay..._ Eren smiled brightly. _...I'm not a kid anymore, Mikasa..._

_You think I'll die?! You really think that by putting my life on the line like this, I'll _die?! His teeth grounded hard. _I'll kill them all.._ Mikasa saw Eren's tears flow, even though he was facing the island of their old home._ Every last _**FUCKING**_ one... I'll kill _**all of them!**

* * *

Mikasa blinked her tears away and got in a fighting stance.

"Mi..ka...sa?..." Armin spoke as he saw Mikasa's new confident pose. "Get up, Armin."

She smiled. "If you want to live... you must fight.." And just as she said that, another titan fell by Eren's titan form, as he screamed again.

Something clicked in Armin and he got up. "Right, let's win!" He said, still shaken with all this happening, but...

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled, ignoring the agonizing screams of the other titans. "Yeah?!" She yelled. "You take the two on the left, I'll get these three, and then Eren can handle the other five! If we finish and there's still more, help Eren!" Mikasa smiled, nodding thankfully.

_Eren... you have a friend like this... don't you _ever_ think about giving up..._

* * *

**[A/N: It's not too good, but... I wrote this a long time ago, and... I'd like to make it a small series... maybe 3-10 chapters? I don't know yet... :3]  
**The series I have going on atm are:  
No Matter What!  
It's Just A Kiss... REBOOT


End file.
